


There's Flour On Your Nose

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [5]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Cake making fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A giant motherflipping huge Baybond bakefest</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Flour On Your Nose

Ben awoke to the smell of burning pancakes wafting in from the kitchen.

This posed a problem for numerous reasons, the most concerning of which being that Ben lived alone.

Grabbing a book off his bedside as a weapon, Ben stalked silently out of his room and down the corridor to the kitchen, determined to subdue the pancake burning burglar.

With a loud war cry, he pulled the door to the kitchen open, holding the book aloft, ready to strike down whoever was there.

“Good morning!”

Mathew Bayton was standing in his kitchen, coated in flower.

“I hope you don’t mind - I let myself in with the spare key under the rug. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I burnt it.”

Ben gave a pretend groan of annoyance, sweeping his boyfriend into his arms.

“What on earth am I going to do with you?”

“Teach me to cook?” Mat suggested. Ben rolled his eyes, but kissed him gently on the lips.

“Only if you clean this mess up while I got get dressed.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the kitchen was vaguely tidier, the burnt pancakes scraped into the bin. 

“Okay,” Ben said, “First thing’s first. We should decide what we want to cook.”

“Something sweet,” Mat suggested.

“Meringues?”

“Sounds good.”

Ben grinned at his boyfriend as grabbed the eggs and sugar from the fridge.

* * *

 

Six hours later, Ben’s kitchen was a complete and utter bombsight.  

Dishes were piled high in the sink, flower coating every available surface, from the benches, to the floor, to the two men. On the small area of surface that wasn’t covered in flower, a variety of bakes good sat, from meringues, to cookies, to brownies, to cupcakes.

“I think we did well,” Ben grinned.

“I think so, too.”

“I love you,” Ben told him, leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time uploading any of my HH fics to here. But I have a crapload more fics I've written - would people like me to upload them here?


End file.
